Wanted: Dead or Alive
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Just when Jolene Moore thought the world couldn't get any smaller he stepped off the bus and back into her life after ten years. Set during season 3 of Walking Dead.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with Walking Dead or Supernatural only Jolene belongs to me.**

**Had this idea floating around in my head for awhile and finally got the nerve to type it up. First crossover I've ever attempted and though this is a one shot it doesn't mean there won't be more in the future. You all know how much I like flashbacks so of course there are a few in here hope it doesn't get too confusing. **

**Any suggestions/comments/critiques are all welcome!**

Wanted: Dead or Alive

Jolene had made it outside in time to see the bus filled with people from Woodbury pull into the prison. She wasn't exactly sure how to feel about accepting new people into their tight knit group but she'd give it a try for the rest of them. Jolene wandered over to where Carol was standing and bumped her hip with a smirk, "Could you be anymore obvious?"

Carol feigned innocence and nudged Jolene back with her elbow. "Don't know what you're talking about. I'm just out here to welcome our new neighbors."

"Mhmm," Jolene rolled her eyes as she saw Carol's gaze drift back to where Daryl was standing by the door of the bus. "Seriously, Carol, one night just crawl into his bed and-"

"Jolie!" Carol cut her off with a harsh whisper but it didn't stop the idea from running through her mind.

"What? I'm telling you, I've known him longer than I'd like to admit sometimes and it took the world going to shit for him to find his place- his sense of purpose. You're not going to find someone who is more loyal than Daryl Dixon."

Carol reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the sweat that had speckled on his brow and glanced at her friend. "It's not like that with him…"

Carol's words got drowned out as Jolene saw the one person she never expected, never wanted to see again, step off the bus. It had been almost a decade since she had seen him but the second her brown eyes met his emerald green her blood felt as if it were on fire. Jolene hadn't even realized she had moved until Rick was standing in front of her blocking her view from her devil. She blinked a couple of times and noticed she had pulled her gun out and aimed it him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daryl take a few steps closer his gaze shifting from her to Rick and then to the new people trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Hey," Rick spoke firm but softly to her, thinking this had something to do with Woodbury residents as a whole and not one specific person. "Just put the gun down. None of them are a threat."

Jolene's grip on the gun never loosened, "He killed my sister."

***Flashback***

"_How's things at home?" Jessica asked as put on a pair of earrings and checked her makeup in the mirror one more time._

_Jolene shrugged indifferently, "Like anything ever changes there. It's Georgia, Jess, same shit different day." She paused for a minute and took in just how much Jessica had grown up. "I'm proud of you, you know that, right?"_

"_Big sisters are supposed to say that," Jessica brushed the compliment off and started messing with her hair again. "I can't wait for you to meet Sam. He's pre-law, he actually holds an educated conversation, and he has this smile that just…" she trailed off with a sigh. "Oh, and his brother is in town."_

"_Jess, you didn't."_

_She grinned and bit her bottom lip, "C'mon, J, at least give him a shot before you turn him down. He is right up your alley; leather jacket…classic car…no strings attached."_

_Jolene couldn't deny that it had her curious. "What's his name?"_

"_Dean, Dean Winchester."_

***Present***

Rick had ushered them off to the side where they could figure out what was going on and not scare the others. He had taken her gun for the time being not trusting the pure hate that was burning in her eyes. After everything they had been through since the quarry he had never seen her like this before. Daryl and Carol had followed and stood off to the side as Jolene paced back and forth, her hands clenching into fists every few seconds.

"Where's Sam?" She questioned, nearly spitting his name like it left a foul taste in her mouth.

Daryl never took his eyes off of Jolene, all she had to do was say the word- make one subtle nod, and he'd have no problem taking care of this asshole standing in front of them. He remembered to clearly the day she got back from her sister's funeral and how a piece of her got buried along with Jessica.

"Not here," Dean replied, his voice thick with emotion.

That wasn't a good enough answer for Jolene and she growled at him. "Where is Sam?!"

Dean's bottom lip trembled a bit and he swallowed hard. "He didn't make it."

Even through the hate surging through Jolene's veins she felt a pang of sympathy for him. Part of her thought it was poetic justice a sibling for a sibling but it wasn't enough. Her sister was dead and she wanted revenge.

"How long have you been at Woodbury?" Rick spoke up and Jolene whipped her head in his direction forgetting for a second that they weren't alone.

Dean turned his attention to Rick and cleared his throat. "Not long. A couple weeks at most."

"Surprised you stayed at all," Jolene muttered under her breath but he didn't miss it.

"Things are different now."

***Flashback***

_The tips of Dean's fingers glided over her bare back as she lay on his chest in the backseat of his '67 Impala. The windows were steamed and they both had worked up a sweat but she was too content to move._

"_I think Jess said something about a concert tomorrow night," Jolene caught his bottom lip in her teeth before kissing him again. "We should check it out."_

"_I've got to get back on the road," Dean took in her frown and kissed her nose. "Maybe some other time."_

"_But you just got here," she complained as she shifted so she could look him straight in the eye. "Sam was so happy to see you and we…I mean it would be nice to see you more than just tonight. I'm only here for the week visiting; can't you stay a little longer?"_

"_Wish I could. My dad called I have a job to do a few states over." She went to question what kind of job but he silenced her with a kiss. "We still have tonight." His hand ran down her back and grabbed her ass._

***Present***

"I need to know if we're going to have a problem here," Rick asked the both of them but mainly kept his attention on Dean.

Dean glanced over to Jolene, "I'll go if you want." She wanted to say yes, she wanted to be the one who opened the gate and watched as he walked away, but she stayed silent. "If I could have prevented it, you know I would have. It destroyed Sam-"

"Destroyed Sam?!" Jolene repeated incredulously. "I get a call in the middle of the night saying my sister burned to death in her apartment. I fly to California to see for myself because I can't wrap my head around the fact that anything like that could have happened and what do I see? You, you and your brother, spouting things off like she was pinned to the ceiling and bleeding from her stomach. I had to bury an empty casket because there was nothing left. Destroyed Sam? I don't give a fuck what it did to Sam." She snatched her gun away from Rick's hand and he moved to take it back but she was already walking away from the group. "I don't care what you do but stay the fuck away from me."

Rock ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as he left as well to go check on the rest of the Woodbury residents. Daryl took a few steps closer to Dean until their foreheads were almost touching. "Don't even let me catch you lookin' in her direction."

Jolene spent the rest of the day down at the fence ramming walkers in the head with an old broom handle that had a long nail attached to the end of it. Every time her arms started to protest the repetitive motion Dean's face would flash through her mind and she'd start all over again.

"Dinner's 'bout ready," Carol announced as she made her way over to Jolene.

"Not hungry."

She yanked the nail out of the walkers head and went to stab the next but froze. Instead of another walker she saw Jessica on the other side of the fence. Her blonde hair was flowing around her shoulders and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Jolie?" Carol questioned as her friend stared at the walker on the other side of the fence.

When she didn't answer Carol slipped the tool out of her hand and stabbed the walker in the head. Jolene blinked a few times and what she thought was her sister was actually just a blonde walker. Tears rolled down her cheeks before she had a chance to stop them. She had seen the most horrible things as of recent but nothing would ever destroy her further than not being able to save her little sister.


End file.
